


The pull of the ocean

by LenaLawlipop



Series: Yoi Spooky Week 2019 [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, also be ready for some feelz I guess?, yep this one is also in my tentacle!Yuuri week AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: Yuuri had started to spend more time at land lately.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Yoi Spooky Week 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534154
Kudos: 28
Collections: Yuri!!! on Ice Spooky Week 2019





	The pull of the ocean

**Author's Note:**

> I was wrong, this might be longer than the previous one? I'm not entirely sure, but somehow cecaelia!Yuuri keeps getting away with it. <strike>Godamnit.</strike>  
This is M because if I manage to protect the innocent eyes of one (1) teen from the world of tentacled characters, then my job as the author has been done. If I don't, well, at least I tagged properly (?). And also because I'm linking to the [original AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455568/chapters/35876715) that I wrote for this, which is tagged as E, because it is exclusively porn, so... there's also that XDU  
Enjoy~!

#  **Wednesday, 30th of October: Theme B - Elements and Nature (The pull of the ocean)**

Yuuri had started to spend more time at land lately. Victor had obviously noticed, and while he adored watching him practice his dance skills around the apartment, and the sex on a proper bed was otherworldly, he couldn't help but worry. It had been a long time since Yuuri had visited his family, after all... Still, Yuuri was a person of his own, and he could very well decide if he wanted to be on land or with his family at the sea. 

It all came crashing down one rainy afternoon, however, when Victor returned home to find Yuuri curled into a ball on the bathtub. Yuuri didn't like showers, which had been understandable from the start. If he had to clean up he preferred a bath, if at all possible. If he had to shower, he preferred to wait until Victor was around, as if that made it somehow better. So, needless to say, hearing the water running on his bathroom was strange enough.

"Yuuri," Victor called, jacket still not fully off his shoulders by the time he reached the door. The cecaelia startled, and his tentacles splashed a little as he looked up. He blushed.

"Victor," he gasped. "You're home early."

"Uh, no. No, it's the same time as always..."

"Uh...? Oh, I must have dozed off..."

Yuuri didn't seem worried, or anything like that, but...

"Yuuri, why were you on the bath?" Victor asked, and Yuuri frowned, defensively.

"Why not? I enjoy the warm water from time to time."

"I know, but..."

"I'm fine, Victor."

"Yuuri, do you miss the sea?"

Yuuri didn't answer for a long time, but eventually, he simply sighed. He slid closer to Victor. When he was on land he usually changed into a human form, but this time he was in his true cecaelia form, and he didn't seem in the mood to change that. Two of the tentacles curled around Victor's ankles, something he did a lot whenever they were in close proximity, and Victor pulled him even closer into a hug.

"Why are you here if you're missing the sea, Yuuri? I thought we agreed you were free to come and go whenever you wanted."

"I want to be here," Yuuri muttered, and his voice sounded tired.

He was warm, from the water, a stark contrast to what his tentacles usually felt like. The first time, Victor had been worried that it would hurt them, but it didn't seem to damage them. Yuuri rarely soaked in really hot water, as even lukewarm was high temperatures for his cecaelian skin. Still, he seemed to find those rather relaxing, just as a human would.

"You can be here as well. You don't have to be here 24/7 if you don't..."

"But I _want_ to!" he insisted, circling Victor's waist with his own arms. "I want to be with you, like every other couple. I don't want to be eternally changing between the sea and the land. You're busy, and you're working a lot these days until your paper is finished, and I want to be here for you!"

Victor couldn't help but smile.

"That's extremely sweet of you, Yuuri, and I appreciate it. I want you to be here as well. But I also want you to be happy, and if the sea is calling to you, you shouldn't ignore it. You have a family, and friends, and it's your world."

"But..."

"You can be back whenever you want to, you know that, right?"

"But what if it keeps me this time?" Yuuri asked quietly, and Victor understood.

"Has it ever kept you before?"

"No, but..."

"Then it won't this time either. If you want to come back, then you will. I can also go there in my free time. As soon as I finish writing that stupid paper, at any rate. I don't think my computer would work under the sea."

"Yyyyeah, I don't think so either. Maybe Phichit would know, though. He did manage to make that camera work underwater."

"Yeah. See? You don't have to keep yourself from the sea, no need to deny yourself like that."

"Will you come with me?" he asked, tentacles tightening enticingly around his ankles and wrists. Victor chuckled.

"When I finish the paper," he promised. "It won't be long, and then I'll be all yours."

"Hmm..." Yuuri sighed, as if he'd been expecting this answer. "Then you better take some time off, then."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I might not let you leave our cave for a little while if you come visit," he insinuated, and Victor's hair stood on end with anticipation.

"Damn, Yuuri, you know how to motivate me, huh?" he joked, but his voice sounded a little strangled, and Yuuri's smile was audible in his next words.

"Someone once told me I didn't need to deny myself, after all."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my story :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated! If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
